deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare vs Moon
Description Soul Calibur vs Devil's Pet! In a classic Holy vs Unholy fight, which knight will win? The Azure Knight or the Ultimate Angel? Interlude Wiz: Knights. Since the medieval age, these soldiers have been known to be noble. Boomstick: But that's not the case with these two! They don't care who you are. If they're told to kill, they will kill. Nightmare, Soul Edge's Azure Knight! Wiz: And Moon, the most powerful Angel in Heaven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nightmare Wiz: Centuries upon centuries ago, there existed one blade that was far more powerful than the rest, it was undeniably the best sword on the battlefield. Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge, and it was the best sword of all-time! Too bad it destroyed the lives of practically everyone who picked up the blade, I don't know about you, but i'll be staying as far away from that thing as I possibly can. Wiz: A wise decision, because after being the weapon of choice by countless people, Inferno was born, and he needed someone worthy of becoming the Azure Knight of Darkness... Nightmare. Boomstick: It's power was sought after by many individuals across the world throughout time, then one day, a knight named Siegfried picked up the demonic sword, and then Siegfried realized he had made the worst decision possible, Inferno starting eating his soul up like my ex-wife at an all-you-can-eat buffet! Wiz: This transformed Siegfried into Nightmare, and from that moment on, Nightmare was an unchallenged combatant, taking down anyone he came up against, however, Soul Edge itself was actually broken, at some point, shards of the blade had been scattered around the globe. Boomstick: So he played a global game of Hide and Seek, trying to find the shards of his sword, and as he found them all, his sword only increased in power, As Siegfried was a extremely well honed Sword wielder, Soul Edge adjusted it's shape and size to best suit the wielders preferred weapon. Wiz: At just over 6 feet tall, Soul Edge is an overwhelming blade, he can swing the thing with ease, as though it were a lightweight weapon, he can also channel Lightning and Fire into his swings, he's also got himself attacks that are capable of breaking the guard of any foe, not to mention, with just one action, he can use it to consume the souls of just about everyone in the battlefield at once. Boomstick: Nightmare was kicking some ass for quite sometime, until someone managed to best Nightmare in combat, directly hitting the eye of the blade, this managed to free Siegfried from Soul Edge's power, allowing him a chance to not make the same mistake again. Wiz: And after collecting all the lost pieces of his sword, Nightmare gained the ability to merge with his sword, becoming the deadly fiend, Night Terror, as Night Terror, he is able to fly, fire laser beams and is much larger in size than before. Boomstick: Oh and might I add that he is CHEAP AS ALL HELL! But even if you manage to kill Nightmare, there's still Inferno, who is also CHEAP AS HELL! At least with Inferno, he has to risk his life in order to protect Soul Edge from it's destruction, and he can use the fighting style of any previous wielder. Wiz: Even though Inferno had lost Siegfried, he had still managed to feed off enough of his soul to continue reigning terror throughout the world, Nightmare has taken on and defeated entire armies on his own, consumed countless souls and carries all the past experience and memories of all the previous wielders of Soul Edge. Boomstick: Like I said, if you ever see Soul Edge just standing in the middle of the street, get the fuck away from it! Nightmare: The despicable shackles that held me all these long years are now destroyed! None shall be able to stop me! Moon Wiz: Era Fraw has been known to be a powerful warrior and goddess. Boomstick: But she's also known to be a lazy bitch and watches people fight to the death from her chair in the Heavens. Kinda like you right now. Yes, I'm talking to you, audience. Anyway, Era just sends angels to do her bidding. Wiz: One of them happens to be the most powerful angel there is. Boomstick: The Ultimate Angel, Moon. Yeah. That's actually a badass name. Wiz: Actually, there's a reason why that's his name. You see, when Era blew up the Moon... Boomstick: Suck it, Piccolo. Wiz: ...she was interested on how one of the fragments of the destroyed Moon had the shape of a person. Inspired, she decided to have her father use this fragment to create a warrior that will be loyal to her, thus, Moon was created. Boomstick: And don't worry about the actual Moon. Era just created another one using her earth manipulation. Wiz: I still question how she made another Moon if the actual rocks found in it are different from earth found in, well, Earth. Boomstick: Nanomachines, Wiz! Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: Moving on! Moon was trained by Era herself. He knows every martial arts known by man and even knows every sword stance ever. He's basically Batman if Batman was a knight. Wiz: He is. Boomstick: What are you talking abo-- Oh...right. Dark Knight. Wiz: Moon was given Destrucalibur, a sword capable of harming angels, demons and any supernatural being. Boomstick: This sword is like really powerful. It can slow any healing factor to a near halt, slice entire countries when charged and even cause Jade, who normally shrugs off pain, to actually feel, according to Jade, "thousands of years worth of pain". And that's saying something. Wiz: He also exchanged his normal, feathered wings for Steel Wings, angel wings he has that are indestructible and can fire multiple feather like arrows. Boomstick: He's also got some awesome angel powers. He's got super strength, allowing him to lift buildings like Jade but with less effort. He even once caused Jade to skid backwards miles away just by flicking her with his fingers. Wiz: He has super speed, reaching faster than light speed to the point that he overpowers Jade. He also has a full body armor, which absorbs any damage. Even Jade's supposedly powerful weapons can't break it. Boomstick: Why do we keep mentioning Jade you ask? Cause Moon is the only angel who gave her a hard time. And not the good kind. Wiz: It's true! Moon in fact, nearly defeated Jade. Jade managed to hit him once...but only because Moon allowed her to, and all it did was nothing but scratch his armor. Boomstick: Considering he's faster and stronger than her, I'm not surprised. And Jade's not the only person he's beaten. He killed an entire army of demons in only 10 seconds, sliced Antarctica in half, Era herself admitted he can beat her, and finally, he overpowered Jade in their first time fighting. Wiz: Though don't mistake Moon for being perfect. Despite bringing Jade to her knees, Jade still defeated her after finding a weak spot in his armor, which is the waist, the only unarmored part of his body. Boomstick: He's also...kind of a dick, especially since he's supposed to be an angel. Wiz: Regardless, all should be warned about this brutal angel of death. Moon: To all those who oppose the Gods...I'm about to give you a good time. Knight (a demon ally of Jade): Is that sarcasm? Moon: I'm not made for sarcasm. DEATH BATTLE! Nightmare is now slaughtering another army singlehandedly. Finally, he uses Soul Wave and devoured all their souls as the screen fades to white. In Heaven, Era is watching Nightmare finally done with the army. Era: Hmmm...Another demon wreaks havoc on my loyal subjects... Moon! Moon enters the room. Moon: You called, Lady Warfare? Era: This demon is killing our human soldiers. Eliminate him. Moon: Another demon to slay? Moon's wings sprout. Moon: As you wish. Back at the battlefield, Nightmare is about to leave until Moon arrives, flying in and crashes at the ground, making a huge crater. Moon stands up. Nightmare: You... Moon: Demon. You must die. Nightmare: Fool! Tremble in my darkness! FIGHT! Moon and Nightmare clash swords, both trying to push each other back. Finally, Moon backs away and fires multiple beams of Holy energy at Nightmare, who blocks them all with Soul Edge and then Nightmare jumps forward, attempting a slash at Moon. However, when his blow lands, he only he hits the ground after Moon dodged almost immediately. In response, Moon slashes down at Nightmare, but Nightmare parries all of his blows. Then, Nightmare manages to hit Moon, causing Moon to get blown upward. Nightmare uses this as an advantage as he raises Soul Edge and unleashes Soul Wave. The blast managed to hit Moon but it only blew him farther away from Nightmare. Moon stands up, just in time when Nightmare jumps at him and attempts a slash but Moon blocks the blow. Nightmare: Drown in darkness! Nightmare pushes back Moon, who skids backwards. Moon: The light will consume you, fool! Nightmare channels fire on Soul Edge while Moon engulfs his sword in holy light. Both charge at each other and the screen turns black for a second, while a slashing sound is heard and finally shows that Moon and Nightmare are both on opposite sides now. After a few seconds, Nightmare gets a huge gash on his chest, indicating that Moon managed to cut him. Moon wastes no time as he fires holy energy at Nightmare, who gets blast away at a rock, the said rock crumbling on top of Nightmare. Moon: My sword is the shredder...and you're the paper. However, fire erupts from the rocks and out comes Night Terror, now fly-ier than ever. Night Terror: Impressive. Moon flies upward and so did Night Terror. Both clash once again, and both seem equally matched. However, Night Terror manages to kick Moon downward to the ground and fires a laser. Moon looks upward and fires holy energy from his sword, essentially creating a beam struggle with Night Terror. Night Terror: Darkness! Give me darkness! Moon: Soon, the darkness from your grave will cover you! The beam struggle they made ends up exploding in the middle, creating a cloud of smoke. Night Terror is seen landing on the ground, trying to see through the smoke, until Moon flies in and, in a very swift motion, cuts off Night Terror's arm that was holding Soul Edge. Night Terror screams in pain until Moon deals the final blow, beheading Night Terror. Moon then turns his back away and is about to leave. Moon: Demon...Slain. However, from Soul Edge, Inferno manifests himself. Inferno: Blood...Darkness... I shall drown the world in both! Inferno creates another Soul Edge in his hands and unleashes a huge amount of fire from the blade. Inferno: Burn! Inferno is about to blast the fire...until he's cut in half almost immediately by Moon. Inferno disappears and turns into a broken Soul Edge instead, dropping on the ground, destroyed. Moon: Compared to the Devil, you're a mere imp. K.O. Moon teleports back to Heaven. Meanwhile, a girl walks over to the broken pieces of Soul Edge and spits gum at it and leaves. Results Boomstick: Yeah! Beam Struggles! Wiz: Nightmare may have been a powerful warrior, compared to Moon, he's nothing more than another demon to slay. Boomstick: If Moon's achievement of nearly defeating Jade WITHOUT any effort isn't impressive enough, I don't know what is. Wiz: Nightmare knows multiple fighting styles of other previous Nightmares, but his knowledge of these fighting styles ultimately became his greatest weakness. You see, Moon has been living for almost 5,000,027 years and Era has been teaching him every fighting style known since the earliest days of fighting, which means, the other Nightmares' moves are basically in Moon's knowledge as well as most of the Nightmares are about sword play and other fighting styles that may have dated centuries ago, in which Moon has already existed that long time ago. Boomstick: Plus while Nightmare has enough power to destroy a giant castle, Moon has enough power to slice countries in half at his full power. Wiz: And you might be wondering how Destrucalibur was able to break Soul Edge. Boomstick: Other than having the word "calibur" in it, the sword can slay anything supernatural. Plus Moon himself is an angel born, or technically made, in an astral plane like Heaven, so Moon exists in both physical and astral planes at the same time. So it's only reasonable that Moon can destroy Soul Edge. Wiz: Not to mention Moon's extreme speed. Nightmare has never fought anyone faster than light before. Plus, Inferno will have little succes into tempting Moon to pick up Soul Edge. Moon is an angel, for goodness sake. He's never gonna pick up anything demonic. Boomstick: Looks like Moon was Soul Edge's worst Nightmare. Wiz: The winner is Moon. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Shadow7615